brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
3676 Fun Park
|Ages = |Released =1989 |Theme =Fabuland }} 3676 Fun Park is a Fabuland set released in 1989. It contains 43 pieces and four Fabuland Figures; Bonnie Bunny, Catherine Cat, Edward Elephant and Joe Crow. It contains a large green baseplate, a bench, a table, flowers, a hopscotch game, a play house with an opening door, a jug and a canopy, a swingset, steps and a slide and a merry-go-round with an umbrella. Description The funpark sits on a large green baseplate. On the baseplate there's a red merry-go-round with an red umbrella in the middle of it, the merry-go-round sits 4 Fabuland Figures, in front of it there's a yellow flower, across from the flower there's a hopscotch game, it has white tiles with numbers printed on them in different in colours. Beside the hopscotch there's a blue and yellow table with a blue mug on it, beside it there's a white bench. Behind the bench, there's a playhouse which is blue and has a yellow door, inside the playhouse there's a yellow windowsill, with a red jug on top of it, on each side of the windowsill there's the number's 2 and 5, the roof of the playhouse is red, and on top of it there's a white balcony and a blue and red slanted roof, beside the roof there's a yellow slide, the slide has yellow stairs going up to it on the other side. In front of the slide there's red and white flowers, and beside the slide there's a yellow swing set with a red swing.It includes 4 Fabuland Figures: ' Bonnie Bunny ' has a cream rabbit shaped head, which means she has long slanted ears, she has white eyes with black pupils, a black nose, with black whiskers, and a smiling mouth with buck white teeth, she has a white torso with a red bib, with yellow spots, yellow arms and yellow legs. ' Catherine Cat ' has a white cat head, with a black nose and black whiskers, pointy ears, a bit of hair, white eyes with black pupils and eyelashes. She has a white torso with a printed red bow, she has red arms and legs. Edward Elephant has an grey elephant head meaning a rounded head with a trunk and huge ears at the back, he has white round eyes with black pupils and white tusks, he has a red torso on it it has green buttons printed on it, he has red arms and hands and grey legs. Joe Crow has a crow shaped head, it's mainly black, its rounded and has a yellow beak, he has white eyes with black pupils, on his head he has a red pilot helmet with red goggles connected to it. He has a black torso with black arms and yellow legs. Background Bonnie Bunny, Catherine Cat, Edward Elephant and Joe Crow go to the Fun Park and have fun, playing hopscotch, going on the merry-go-round, playing in the play house, sliding down the slide, swinging on the swing and when there done they go sit down on the bench. Fabuland Figures Included External links Category:Fabuland Category:1989 sets Category:3000 sets